Finn Palmer
Finn Palmer is a grumpy unscrupulous passenger on Pete's minibus who dislikes Pete and all of his jokes. Entrance: The Grump catches me! Finn minds his own business watching the stage on a seat but then turns his head to the battle and raises his fist yelling "Hey, I'm Grump!" Move Origin In Finn catches me! , Finn Palmer is sitting on a seat but then he turns his head round to see what the funky business is going on. The "Hey, I'm Grump!" part is just a reference to the Game Grumps, because Finn is a grump. Neutral B: Mimic Explosion Finn makes an explosion sound with his lips which causes actual damage. He can sometimes spit as an attack during this move. Before 30 seconds after that explosion, Finn will make a grumpy reaction everytime a different explosion happens because he gets paranoid that the opponent is copying his imitation to annoy him. If another explosion is loud enough, Finn will get a teacher to grab hold of the exploder who made that noise. It works the same way as a fighter's grab move, the more damage you have, the longer the teacher can grab him or her for. Move Origin At school, Finn made explosion sounds to himself. If anyone else made explosion sounds, it instantly annoys him thinking he or she is imitading him. If he gets to annoyed, he tells on them and then that teacher follows them and gives them a talk. Side B: Play Chase Finn runs to the closest opponent on the stage causing damage to them when he touches them. Unfortunetly, Finn can't change direction during the chase. If the closest opponent is far away from Finn, Finn will force himself to run into another solid thing on the stage, for example, a wall and gets himself damaged. If there is nothing solid on the stage at all, Finn will just run forward for 2 seconds and stop. Move Origin Finn has his mad moment running around the school playing making weird noises. It seems as though he is pretending to chase someone. Up B: Peek Up Tom Finn holds a climbing board up as an attack. Tilt up on the controller and Finn will climb up the climbing board. If you do this in midair, the board will drop down so be careful. Tap the A button while on the climbing board to do a stunning evil laugh like CD-I Bowser's. Tap the B button while on to hop off it. You can also move down while on the board to cancel it and it drops down as an attack. Move Origin One time, when Jack Mayhew and Toby Grady annoyed Finn from behind the climbing board, Finn would follow them when he found out where they are. He once climbed on the climbing board and tried to teach them a lesson. Down B: A Plinkyplonkysaurus! A crane arrives on the stage to carry Finn. After hanging Finn, move the crane and it will announce its obnonxious name which annoys Finn enough to cause him to slap anyone in front of him. Attack and destroy the crane or hit Finn a few times to free him. Move Origin One time, Pete saw a crane (the vehicle) and pretended it was a dinosaur and called it a "Plinkyplonkysaurus". Since it isn't a dinosaut at all and it's a ridiculous name, Finn got annoyed at Pete and anytime someone said that name from now on, they'ld get into trouble. Final Smash: Telling the Teachers! Finn runs off the stage and tells the teachers on the opponents. After that, the teachers immediately run from one end of the screen to another in a horizontal direction. If they touch someone, they will drag them right off the stage, KO'ing them. If they touch someone when they've already caught someone else, they will only stun them. After they disappear, Finn will return where he activated the smash. Move Origin This is the last straw in which someone continues to annoy Finn enough to make him tell on the teachers. Unfortunately, he found out it is best to tell Tim Carter out of all teachers because he is the one who knows how to deal with students the most. KO Sounds and Taunts KO Sound #1: PETE! KO Sound #2: D-Diane! Star KO Sound: Peeeeeeeete! Screen KO Sound: Ohw! Up Taunt: Says "Hey, I'm Grump who looks like Not so Grump!" Side Taunt: "No more Mr. Nice Guy!" Down Taunt: "Well look who's talking!" Victory Options and Losage Option #1: Walks off and says "That's it, I'm telling!" Option #2: Turns round and says "No I do not Jack, shut up!" 2 times. Option #3: Growls and does the "Ck" thing, crossing his finger across his neck. Option #4: (Only against Pete the Cheerful Bus Driver) "I'm going to tell the whole world that you've gone mad!" Losage: Slouches. Normal Attacks, Special Moveset Music, KO, Taunt Music, Victory Music Aerial Attacks Up Aerial: Neutral Aerial: Down Aerial: Forward Aerial: Says ''"Clobber you" ''slowly swinging his arm. Reverse Aerial: Ground Attacks Up Tilt: Neutral Attack: Combo: Side Tilt: Angrily shoves his foot in front of him. Dash Attack: Barges his face in front of him. Down Tilt: Ledge/Get Up Attacks Ledge: Get Up: Smashes: Up Smash: Side Smash: Yells ''"YOU MUST DIE!" ''and strikes lightning twice. Down Smash: Grab Moves: Grab: Squeezes his foe with his fist. Pummel: Forward Throw: Throws the opponent away whilst saying "GET OUTTA HERE!!!" Reverse Throw: Up Throw: Down Throw: Punches them down powerfully. Moveset Music The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time OST - Ganon Battle KO Sounds and Taunts Music Wheels on the Bus (Male Version) Victory Music "It's the grump who looks like not so grump... and it's the bus grump!" Angry Boss Codec Angry Boss: Jeremy, This Guy Kinda Reminds Me of Danny From Game Grumps, But I kinda don't like him. Jeremy: That's Finn Palmer, He may look similar to Danny. But actually, he acts more like Arin. Because of this, Finn Is also known as The Grump That Looks Like Not So Grump. Angry Boss: Another Grump? This punk better not be trying to steal my thunder! Jeremy: But Watch Out! He Will Catch You In The Act Angry Boss: Seriously? What is this guy, a cop or something? Jeremy: No, he's a guy who really made his name for his moments on Pete's bus. And he is quite persuasive too, as he mostly likes to Tell The Teachers. Angry Boss: Are you freaking kidding me!? That's easy to miss! What's The Worst That Can Happen? (Finn Appears) Finn Palmer: Are You Two Talking About Me Again? Angry Boss: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Personal Data Height Cartoon Size Weight Skinny Sickness *Pete *Just about everyone annoying him *People copying him Powers *Conjuring lightning *Telling teachers on opponents *Summoning Cranes *Making explosion noises *Chasing people Hobbies *Making random noises *Being grumpy Nationality *England Trivia: *Finn has been given the nickname "Finny Sexbang." This is a reference to the fact that the Real Life version of Finn bears a resemblance to Leigh Daniel Avidan from Game Grumps and Ninja Sex Party. This is somewhat humorous, because Finn is a Grump, but he looks like the Not So Grump. *Finn, along with Bruceton, are the only 2 characters to not have a confirmed stage. He shares the same one as Pete the Cheerful Bus Driver. Gallery Category:Playable Characters Category:Grumps Category:Funny Characters Category:Look-Alike Characters Category:Murderer Category:Angry Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Teenager Category:Pete the Cheerful Bus Driver Category:Bus Grumps Category:Powerless Category:Badass Category:Long Hair Category:All Star Smashers Category:Villains Category:British Category:All Star Smashers Video Movesets Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:People who shout other people's names Category:Electric User Category:The Stretch Squad Category:Cults Category:People called Finn